This invention relates to window construction and components and more particularly to improved replacement window construction and components overcoming many disadvantages of the prior art.
Prior replacement windows typically require the removal of the inside stop molding and trim for installation. It is known that this necessary removal causes many problems, such as broken moldings, chipped moldings and cracked paint.
Prior replacement windows require, in installation, that the casing be returned into the window and caulked. The cost of the caulking is substantial, both as to materials and as to labor.
There have been prior replacement windows utilizing systems of insulating glass, but these systems used a storm panel for the inside panel and a fixed piece of glass for the outside panel.
Furthermore, prior replacement windows have sashes that are undesirably thin, in terms of the dimension between the remote faces of the inside pane and the outside pane, it being known that an increase in the dimension referred to would enhance the thermal efficiency and sound deadening properties of the sash
The present invention presents a substantial improvement over the prior art, in that the inventive window is an expansion window that includes expansion members, and that the window does not require removal of the inside stop moldings and trim for installation, thus avoiding problems such as broken moldings, chipped moldings and cracked paint.
The invention furthermore provides a window that includes a casing slot to receive a casing, eliminating about half of the heretofore required caulking both as to material and labor.
The invention additionally provides an improved sash construction that incorporates unique snap-in moldings enabling an increase in the dimension between the remote faces of the inside window pane and the outside window pane with no increase in overall sash thickness, this dimensional increase in effect making the panes an insulating glass system of enhanced thermal efficiency and sound deadening properties.
The invention also achieves an improved sash construction having panes that are readily removable by virtue of the unique snap-in moldings.
The invention also provides a sash construction of enhanced appearance, in that the unique snap-in moldings give the sash a "built-in" look.
Important objects of the invention are to provide improved window construction and components thereof having the above advantages. Additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.